There are many different approaches for authenticating optical data discs that are produced or manufactured with pre-recorded content. For example, existing standards for DVD (digital versatile discs) and BD (blu-ray discs) provide for unique data or serializing these discs via BCA coding. Another method, Postscribed ID™, inscribes unique ID data to a disc by modifying the area between pits on the disc surface after the stamping process. Other methods for authentication or preventing unauthorized duplication have been discussed by Carson, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,081 “Authenticating a Data Storage Medium using Predetermined Inter-sector Relationships”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,124 “Varying the Rate at which Data Appear on an Optical Disc Rotated at a Constant Linear Velocity to Prevent Unauthorized Duplication of the Disc”, respectively, subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, there is still an ongoing need for alternative and improved methods of disc authentication.